See Me Dancing, Hear Me Cry
by AngelKairi
Summary: [Oneshot: my first Furaba!] Summary: All she wanted was to see him dance. And all he wanted was to wipe away her tears. [Possible spoilers as this is based on the manga...]


Well, hiya people! This, as some of you will know, is my first ever non-Kingdom Hearts related fic! Well… I have a slight obsession with Fruits Basket (coughcoughIEFFINGADOREITcoughcough) So I figured, why not write something? And this… my first one… is for a dear friend of mine, Rheenie! I know you love them, so this is for you! Cheer up!

-.Edit.-

Okay… I've delayed too long in writing this, because that dear friend is currently not very happy with me…. But here it is anyway. LOL…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. "Nuff said. Um… but all daydreaming and the lyrics are mine. Don't take? Please?

**Summary:** Oneshot YukiXTohru. All she wanted was to see him dance. And all he wanted was to wipe away her tears.

* * *

**_See Me Dancing, Hear Me Cry_**

…_Don't you wish…_

"Honda…" she could hear Yuki calling her name softly, as quiet as the rustling leaves about her.

Quickly she wiped her face free of tears and arranged her most happy smile to cover up her feelings as always. "Over here, Sohma!" she responded with false cheer, standing and brushing the worst of the dirt and leaves form her skirt.

For a moment there was utter silence but for the wind in the trees, then quick soft footsteps heralded the arrival of the Prince. Perfect Prince Sohma. Perfect Prince Yuki and his perfect life that still seemed perfect to Tohru, who had witnessed all its ups and downs and had heard from he himself all his fears and insecurities, the feelings he hid from the world. Even the close scrutiny Tohru had given the world that revolved about Yuki had not found any flaws, at least not in her optimistic view.

His beautiful eyes darkened expressively as he saw her standing in the tiny patch of sunlight, apparently carefree and joyful. _She's been crying again. _"Are you alright?" he asked her, careful not to let any of his excessive concern show through.

She beamed at him, avoiding his eyes. "Of course! Would I lie to you?"

_Only if you thought telling someone would inconvenience them… _"I suppose not." He held out his hand to her. " Are you coming? Shigure said Kyo has invited Uo around for dinner… he needs you to cook though. Kyo's off training, already forgotten that he was the one who offered a meal in the first place…" He sighed, and noticed an absent-minded look on the eighteen-year-old girl's face. _Thinking about what to cook, knowing her, _he thought fondly.

"Well!" Tohru smiled, "I guess I should fix something for us all. Is Hana coming too? I suppose she will be- this should be fun! Do you or Shigure have any preferences as to what you would like for dinner?" She made as if to spring off to the house.

Memories of an old song echoed throughout his mind, playing and replaying. Unbidden images flashed through too, washed out pictures of tears mingling with rain as the words sounded.

…_I found that laughing at the world  
__Doesn't fix its problems  
__But it makes them seem smaller  
__That works for me…_

Without consciously thinking about it, Yuki's hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist. She halted, stumbled and righted herself, then looked up at him. Her big blue eyes showed curiousity, and as usual, worry. "Yes, Sohma?"

"Tohru, what is wrong?"

She paled, and slightly. "Nothing, I already told you-"

"No. I know there's something wrong. Please, can you tell me?"

She looked up at him, lip trembling. _He really has grown so tall after the summer… _"Just… the curse. Mainly Momiji." A tear glistened in the corner of her left eye, and Yuki resisted an urge to wipe it away.

"Why Momiji? What's happened to him?"

She looked so sad and downcast that he almost regretted asking. Her hand lay in his, forgotten for the moment.

"It's just… he and Momo miss each other so much! Why can't I break the curse? _Why, _Sohma?" The tear wavered on the brink, then fell, and more followed it.

_We haven't even been talking for long about it, and she's crying already- she's been thinking about this for a long time…_"How long were you thinking about this for?"

"Just… since I went to visit Kureno at the main estate… and I saw Momo and she took me inside and I heard Momiji playing the violin…"

_When did that happen…? Never mind all that now. She's crying._ "And it really worried you, huh? Even though you know that he's always had to live with it? Knowing that he had a little sister…" He asked her softly.

She didn't reply, just gasped for air as she sobbed blindly into his sleeve- _when did she get that close? I never thought she'd come that close to any of the Zodiacs, in case they transformed…_Hesistatingly, he reached out his hand towards her face as she wept; when he dropped to his knees, she followed, not thinking, just sobbing.

Yuki's hand caressed her cheek softly, his thumb stroking her cheekbone in a slow rhythm. More tears fell, however hard she tried to hold them back.

"Honda," his gentle voice called her, She looked up through a sea of tears, trying to smile, trying to apologise.

He swallowed, thought carefully. _Now or never…_ _What if she hates me for it?… What if she really loves Kyo instead?… _closing his eyes, he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers for a long second.

Silence.

"Tohru…" she heard her name, _her _name, not just the polite Honda she'd grown accustomed to, through a haze of confusion and joy and exhilaration. Blinking a few times, she looked across at the furiously blushing Prince, who- for once in his perfect life- appeared as though he wanted the ground to swallow him up. "Tohru," he whispered again, a shock of sweetness as he closed his eyes.

She watched him steadfastly refuse to meet her gaze. The red flush hadn't lessened, and she didn't even notice her own crimson cheeks.

Her lips curved suddenly. _Yuki… _"Yuki."

He jerked involuntarily, and glanced at her. His dark violet eyes were filled with love, with fear, with happiness. "I thought you might laugh at me," he murmured, looking away again.

That startled a surprised laugh out of the now beaming Tohru, although she was still flushed. "Laugh _at _you? Yuki, no one ever laughs at you just because you're _you._ Haven't you noticed that? Even Kyo, he doesn't _laugh _at you, except for when you had to wear that dress, and when-" she stopped suddenly, realizing he might become embarrassed if she mentioned other moments.

He actually grinned, and looked up at her from beneath his long fringe. They were both still sitting in the centre of a patch of sunlight. "You don't even know the worst of it, Hon- Tohru." He told her, eyes sparkling with mirth. "Like when Kakeru thought I wanted to borrow his porn collection… sorry!"

His eyes opened wide at her sudden furious blush, and she hurriedly sat up. Then she smiled. "You don't own one to share with him, I hope," she said with teasing severity.

"No!" The Prince protested with a shocked tone. "It was all a misunderstanding!"

One look at his shocked, beautiful face sent Tohru off into gales of laughter again. After a brief confused glance, he joined her, as he realized what he'd done.

Catching his breath after a few carefree, joyous moments, he smiled his gentle smile at her, the one that was reserved for her alone. His memory drifted…

_**-Summer, two years ago-**_

_Her smile lit up her face and the air about her glowed. "That sounds wonderful! I'm sure it would have been beautiful to watch…"_

_He glanced at her, and smiled softly at her enthusiasm. _

"_I don't suppose… she blushed and stammered a little, no doubt feeling guilty at asking something of him, "Perhaps… one day… could you dance for me? I mean… Shigure said it was stunning at the New Year's banquet… I would really like to see it."_

_Feeling uncomfortable, yet happy, he feigned indifference to hide his emotions. "Maybe…"_

_Tohru beamed, and clapped her hands. "Yippee! Thank you, Sohma!"_

_**-Present-**_

That same old tune ran through his head, and this time he recognized it as "See Me Dancing, Hear Me Cry".

_…Don't you wish_  
_You could see me dancing  
__Just one last time  
__One last time…_

He hummed a little, smiling at the girl he loved, and she smiled too and started humming it under her breath.

_…Don't you wish_  
_You could hear me cry  
__Just one last time  
__One last time…_

Yuki had wiped away her tears, as he'd always wanted to do. Now, he knew what else he had to do.

…_Dance with you…_

He was still holding her hand. Now he grasped it firmly and rose, pulling her up with him. She looked at the Prince curiously, wide blue eyes full of innocence as they always were.

He smiled a little at the head's difference between them in height, and brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Let's dance, Princess," he said, with a gallant bow.

Tohru smiled and locked her fingers behind his neck, closing her eyes as they swayed.

There was utter silence but for the wind in the trees.

* * *

Well, that's all guys! Kinda short, and not quite the way I expected it to be… but nothing ever is, I guess… I hope you enjoyed it! This is a Christmas gift to all those TohruXYuki fans out there, and to a bunch of my friends and fans- apologies to Raccoon48, I know it's not about Kyo, but it still isn't too bad is it?

Well, please, tell me how you liked it! And if you ever get the chance to check out my other fics… please do it?

Ja ne!

Tally/AngelKairi

"Australian Made And Owned"


End file.
